


one hundred times we've met

by wolfsupremacist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsupremacist/pseuds/wolfsupremacist
Summary: they meet. and meet. and meet again.





	one hundred times we've met

96

The song seems to be out of his range, and he pushes his throat so hard that Sehun can see the shadow of veins, the black turned blue and purple and red in the light, and there is something captivating about the way he moves, dances badly but doesn’t seem to notice or care.

When he goes back to his seat, wobbles back to his circle of friends in the tiny little room, they point at him, mock him happily, and Sehun sees him join them in laughter. Sees him smile. And what a smile it is. He’s practically glowing. Pint-sized and perfect. His cheeks are rosy-red, and Sehun wonders how much more deeply he’d blush if Sehun pressed kisses to them.

He doesn’t know if it’s the shitty pomegranate soju Chanyeol convinced him to try or the lights or the girl up now screaming out Ailee, but he needs to know him, needs to at least know his name.

“Where are you going?” Chanyeol asks, and he tries to pull Sehun back down to his seat. “We’re up next.”

“Who cares?” Sehun says. “He’s an angel.”

“He’s drunk, and he butchered _Stranger_ ,” Chanyeol says. “You can do better than Junmyeon.”

 _I can’t,_ Sehun thinks. _No one can. Junmyeon, what a perfect name._

“You have to be my Hyuna,” Chanyeol whines.

“Get Soo,” Sehun says. “I gotta go talk to him.”

“Soo will wanna be Hyunseung,” Chanyeol says.

“Sucks to be you, bubble pop,” Sehun says, poking Chanyeol in the cheek before he finally manages to shake him off.

He winds through the stuffed room, and before he knows what he’s doing, he’s standing on the outskirts of a circle of men he’s never met before, only vaguely, distantly familiar with one of them. Byun Baekho? Byun Baek-something.

“Um,” one of them says, sharp eyes and jaw and voice. “Do you need help?”

Junmyeon, _the angel_ turns and looks up at Sehun. God, he’s even prettier up close. Soft skin, long dark eyelashes. A gentle smile.

“Hi,” Sehun says. “You were really good.”

“Are you deaf?” the other guy says. “He was so off-key. He can’t sing for shit when he’s drunk.”

“I can sing normally though,” Junmyeon says, and his eyes are shining, gleaming in the lights that move, that flicker across his face. “I’m good, I promise.”

“I bet you are,” Sehun says. “I’m Sehun.”

Sehun sticks out his hand, and the guy takes it.

“Junmyeon,” he says, lips red and bitten.

Sehun wants to lean down and kiss him.

“I’m Jongdae,” the first guy says. “In case anyone cares.”

“That’s Jongdae,” Junmyeon says, not bothering to turn back around, still staring straight at Sehun. “He doesn’t matter.”

“Hey!”

“Can I get you a drink?” Sehun asks.

“I shouldn’t,” Junmyeon says, shy. “I’m already pretty--”

And he leans forward as if pulled by a rope, swaying out of his seat, grabbing Sehun by the bicep.

“Drunk,” he smiles.

“I’ll get you water,” Sehun says.

“Yeah,” Junmyeon sighs. “Water is good.”

“Be right back,” Sehun says. “Don’t move.”

He goes quickly, pays quickly, returns as quickly as he possibly can. When Sehun gets back, water bottle in hand, Junmyeon is passed out against the wall, mouth open. Sehun takes the blessedly empty seat next to him, and Junmyeon falls a bit, sliding down until his head rests on Sehun’s shoulder.

Jongdae makes eye contact with Sehun before looking down at Junmyeon.

“Hey,” Jongdae says, poking at Junmyeon’s shoulder. “Wake up.”

“I-it’s okay,” Sehun says. “He’s fine.”

Jongdae looks him up and down.

“Yeah, okay,” Jongdae says. “But if you touch him, I’ll kill you.”

“I’m not gonna touch him,” Sehun says, defensively.

“Let’s speak formally,” Jongdae says, a little smile on his face. “I don’t know you like that.”

Sehun rolls his eyes.

Junmyeon naps through four songs: two sleepy ballads that Sehun finds himself nodding off to, one high-energy hip-hop song, and then something poppy and romantic. Then, he blinks away the sleep, looking up at Sehun with bleary eyes.

“Hi,” Junmyeon says, confused. “What happened?”

“I went to get you water,” Sehun says, holding it up. “By the time I got back, you were asleep.”

“Oh,” Junmyeon says. “Fuck. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Sehun says. “It was cute.”

“What’s cute about being a lightweight?” Junmyeon asks.

Sehun reaches forward, brushes away the shine at the corner of Junmyeon’s mouth.

“Oh my god,” Junmyeon says, horrified.

“It was cute,” Sehun repeats.

“I’m never drinking again,” Junmyeon says before he looks down at the water in Sehun’s hand. “Oh, um…”

“It’s yours,” Sehun says, and when he hands Junmyeon the water bottle, their hands brush, and a little shoot of hot electricity blitzes its way through Sehun’s fingers.

“Ah,” Junmyeon says. “That--”

“Weird,” Sehun says. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Junmyeon smiles. “You got me water. You saved me.”

Sehun feels like he’s heard that once or twice before.

 

* * *

 

When their time ticks down, everyone starts separating, the room fracturing into friend groups. Chanyeol looks at him, waves him over. But Sehun doesn’t go. He opens up Line, texts him: _be back later._ Chanyeol opens his phone, reads it, looks up. Gives Sehun a goofy thumbs up. Follows it with a goofy Rilakkuma thumbs up sticker. Sehun puts away his phone. 

“Should we--should we go to my place?” Junmyeon asks.

He puts his hand on Sehun’s leg, moving from the outside of Sehun’s thigh steadily in.

“Yeah,” Sehun says. “Are you close?”

“One stop away,” Junmyeon says.

“Cool,” Sehun says. “Yeah, let’s go.”

The subway car is empty, so late at night that it’s early, and when Sehun reaches out his hand to Junmyeon, they lace their fingers together and Sehun swallows a happy sigh.

When they get to Junmyeon’s apartment, they kick off their shoes in silence.

“It’s small,” Junmyeon says as they walk through the foyer to the main living area.

Sehun looks around.

“And messy,” Sehun says.

“Shut up,” Junmyeon says, smacking Sehun on the shoulder before hurriedly trying to straighten up. “Do you want anything to drink or...eat?”

He's bent over trying to rid his coffee table of empty ramen cups and aluminium cans, but Sehun grabs him and stands him up straight.

“I’m good,” Sehun says.

“Okay,” Junmyeon says, arms still full of garbage.

And they press their lips together for the first time, pure and chaste.

“Ah,” Junmyeon says, and he lets all the trash fall to the floor, littered around their feet before he wraps his arms around Sehun’s neck, standing on his tiptoes to deepen the kiss, give Sehun more.

Their bodies make a pretty, pretty line, and as the kiss goes from pure to filthy, their tongues tangling with each other’s, the line goes thinner and thinner until Sehun can't even tell if there's a line between them at all.

Junmyeon makes the most beautiful sounds, whimpering into Sehun’s mouth as Sehun’s hands come down to press on the small of Junmyeon’s back, grinding himself into Junmyeon.

“Bed,” Junmyeon says, dragging Sehun by the hand. “Now.”

 

* * *

 

 Sehun waits patiently as Junmyeon fumbles with his bedside table.

“Oh my god,” Junmyeon frowns. “I don’t have any.”

“Should I go get some?” Sehun asks.

Junmyeon looks over at Sehun, left in nothing but his Calvins.

“You don’t have pants on,” Junmyeon says.

“I could put some on,” Sehun says.

Junmyeon shifts from foot to foot as he considers it.

“I don’t wanna--I don’t want you to go,” Junmyeon says. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s cool,” Sehun says. “Do you have any...I don’t know, you probably have moisturizer, right?”

Junmyeon grimaces, like it’s the worst idea anyone’s ever had in their entire life.

“I don’t want that up my ass,” Junmyeon says, and the flood of warmth across Sehun’s middle is inappropriate in the moment.

“I wasn’t gonna put it up your ass,” Sehun says. “Go get it.”

Junmyeon wears a look of skepticism and nothing else as he pads off into his bathroom, returning with a white bottle with a tiny pump and standing at the edge of the bed.

“Come here,” Sehun says.

“What are you gonna do to me?” Junmyeon asks. “And what are you gonna do to my moisturizer?”

“I’m going to get us off,” Sehun says. “Now get over here if you’d like to come.”

Junmyeon scrambles over, settling over top Sehun and grinding his ass into Sehun’s cock as he throws his head back and moans to the ceiling.

“Don’t do that,” Sehun laughs. “I’m gonna wanna fuck you.”

“Next time,” Junmyeon says, and it takes the breath out of Sehun’s lungs. “Do you want me to suck your cock?”

“Here, lay on your side,” Sehun says, and when Junmyeon obeys him, he stands up, shucks himself of his underwear and lays facing the foot of the bed, scooting up close to Junmyeon’s body until he can grab Junmyeon’s dick in his hand, giving it a few slow strokes.

“Fuck,” Junmyeon says. “More.”

Sehun gives him more, leaning forward to swallow him down to the base, relaxing his neck as best he can before bobbing his head slowly, his throat fluttering shut as he breathes through his nose.

“Fuck,” Junmyeon says, calves shaking. “ _Fuck_.”

Junmyeon holds Sehun’s legs like he’s worried a hurricane will carry him away if he doesn’t dig his nails into Sehun’s skin. Sehun pulls off, fists Junmyeon’s cock a couple times as he pushes his hips towards Junmyeon’s face.

“You can always return the favor,” Sehun smiles, “if you’re so inclined.”

Junmyeon looks at him, looks back at Sehun’s cock.

“Right,” he says, and he dives forward, swallowing as much as he could of Sehun’s cock hungrily.

“Holy shit,” Sehun says before getting back to work, letting his moans and groans vibrate through Junmyeon’s cock, a feedback loop of arousal.

Sehun holds Junmyeon by the ass, encouraging him to fuck into Sehun’s mouth as he wants as Sehun’s fingers play at his hole, teasing around the rim. When he does that, Junmyeon moans so loudly around Sehun’s cock that he feels himself on the edge of orgasm immediately.

“Shit,” Sehun says, pulling off and getting off the bed.

“W-what,” Junmyeon says, but Sehun rearranges them, lays Junmyeon flat back on the pillow and before uncapping the bottle and pumping a few times. “Oh my god.”

Sehun smiles, kneeling over Junmyeon’s body as he strokes Junmyeon’s cock with a wet, soft hand.

“S-shit,” Junmyeon says, and he pumps his hips into it.

“Good?” Sehun asks.

“Good,” Junmyeon says.

Sehun takes them both in his hand, and he pumps his hips into it, the slide of it delicious and tight. He chases it down, eyes glued to Junmyeon writhing beneath him, face twisting in pleasure as he groans.

“I’m gonna come,” Junmyeon says, eyes shut before he opens them suddenly. “Can I come?”

“Come,” Sehun says. “Come.”

Junmyeon looks him in the eye as he comes, dirty and moaning, and Sehun can’t help but follow right behind him, the orgasm rattling through him, shattering his resolve to last for as long as he possibly could. He didn’t want it to end.

Sehun leans off the bed, grabs a sock. He wipes his hand. He’ll deal with it later.

“We’re gonna have the softest dicks in the entire world,” Junmyeon says sleepily.

“Shut up,” Sehun says, pulling Junmyeon to him. “Enjoy the afterglow for a minute or two.”

 

* * *

 

“Do you feel like...like you know me?” Junmyeon asks.

Sehun looks up. Junmyeon’s bed is big enough for the two of them to spread out. Not that that’s what Sehun wants, but he isn’t sure how these sort of things go. He’s never met someone and picked them up so quickly. Is he supposed to leave now? Is he allowed to stay?

“Yeah,” Sehun says. “I know you. You’re the guy who can’t sing.”

“I _can_ sing,” Junmyeon says, smacking Sehun on the shoulder.

Sehun laughs, pulls Junmyeon across the bed until Junmyeon’s laying on top of Sehun’s body, a warm and welcome weight.

“I know what you mean,” Sehun says. “Like you’ve met me before. I feel it too.”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon says. “It’s weird, right?”

“Yeah,” Sehun says, looking into Junmyeon’s eyes and seeing forever staring back at him. “I like it though.”

“Me too,” Junmyeon smiles. “It’s nice.”

 

26

 

Sehun was poor, but never poor in love.

Whenever Sehun dressed him, knotting the ties of the chima and the jeogori tightly, crisply, Junmyeon would smile at him prettily, as tempting as sin itself. Junmyeon knew his place and he knew Sehun's place too; he knew he shouldn’t be consorting with someone of Sehun’s rank. But still, they found themselves there every morning.

“Won’t you?” Junmyeon would ask, batting his eyelashes and leaning in.

“I shouldn’t,” Sehun would say, lowering his eyes.

“And why shouldn’t you?” Junmyeon would say. “Should I make it an order?”

“Yes,” Sehun would say. “You should.”

“Then I order you to,” Junmyeon said.

And Sehun wouldn’t think twice, hands firm on the back of Junmyeon’s neck, licking into his mouth and tasting the hundreds, no, thousands of ways it could all go wrong.

 

96

 

In the morning, Junmyeon’s skin shines in the sunlight.

“Mm,” Junmyeon says, rolling over and kissing Sehun on the mouth, morning breath and all. “Morning.”

“Morning,” Sehun says. “Should we get breakfast?”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon says. “You wanna shower first?”

They stand under the water, bodies wet and clean as they kiss, the sounds bouncing off the walls and back to them louder than they started. It’s dizzyingly hot, and it has nothing to do with the steam.

When they dress, Sehun realizes his problem.

“Let me borrow a pair of socks,” Sehun says.

“No, you’re gonna stretch them out,” Junmyeon whines.

“I’ll buy you another pair,” Sehun says.

“Fine,” Junmyeon says, chucking them at his head.

Sehun puts them on and then goes to stand behind Junmyeon as he fusses with his collar.

“I’ll be out in a minute,” Junmyeon says. “I just gotta fix my hair. You wanna go put on your shoes?”

“Sure,” Sehun says, and he leans down, kisses Junmyeon quickly.

“Be out in a minute,” Junmyeon says.

Sehun walks out, walks through the apartment and takes it in more than he did the night before. It’s cute even though it’s filthy. Very distinctly Junmyeon, pretty art prints pinned to the walls and plants that look half-dead.

On the counter lays a book. Sehun feels inclined to snoop, so he grabs it, flips through it. It’s strange. It looks prehistoric. The drawings are crude, unfamiliar, but he can make out the moon, the sea. Two figures. One broad and tall, one slender and small.

“Ready to go?” Junmyeon asks.

Sehun shuts the book quickly.

“Yeah,” Sehun says.

“You don’t have your shoes on,” Junmyeon says. “Idiot.”

“Oh,” Sehun says. “Right.”  

 

* * *

 

They eat themselves to the point of bursting, and when Junmyeon walks Sehun to the subway station, it feels stupid to be so sad about it.

“I had a lot of fun,” Sehun says.

“Yeah,” Junmyeon says, and he looks around, conscious of the people milling about. He steps forward, just a touch. “Me too. A lot of fun.”

“Maybe...maybe we could get together sometime soon,” Sehun offers.

Junmyeon’s smile is blinding, reflecting light.

“I’d like that,” he says. “Here, give me your phone.”

Sehun passes it over easily, smiling at the way Junmyeon smiles down at it.

 

5

 

In the mornings, Junmyeon’s skin shone in the sunlight.

When the men would go hunting, good training for the fighting to come, Sehun never caught much, too busy watching the sweat drip down Junmyeon’s neck as he loosed another arrow, a deer brought down easily, stumbling to the ground. He was their best hunter, especially on horseback.

In the evening, the families gathered, drinking and dancing. Sehun participated in one, Junmyeon participated in both. Sehun watched, sipping from his cup as Junmyeon, in his most richly colored skirt, adorned with silver and brocaded with the tones of jewels, spun and laughed and carried on.

In the dead of night, when everything was still, they would meet, surrounded by darkness, by trees.

“We shouldn’t,” Junmyeon would say. “Someone will find us.”

Sehun wouldn’t reply, would only gather Junmyeon in his arms, kissing him softly until Junmyeon melted in his embrace.

“If there is to be war,” Junmyeon would say, voice trembling, "we will--we will do what is best for our families. For our kingdom.”

Sehun wouldn’t reply, would only stroke at Junmyeon’s soft hair until his eyes stopped watering.

“But I won’t let you out of my sight,” Junmyeon would say. “No matter what we must do, I will never let you go.”

Sehun wouldn’t reply, would only lay there, drunk on Junmyeon’s skin, believing Junmyeon with his whole soul.

 

96

 

They find out that their offices are relatively close to each other’s, so every day, Sehun walks the couple blocks to Junmyeon’s office building before they head off in search of lunch.

Junmyeon always finds a different cool spot to sit and eat, so Sehun follows, and they learn more and more about each other with every passing day. But as they do, it becomes increasingly apparent to Sehun that they’ve met before. Every time Junmyeon says something, it feels like déjà vu, like _memory_. Sehun doesn’t mind it, even starts anticipating it, and within a couple weeks, he’s finishing Junmyeon’s sentences.

“How do you do that?” Junmyeon asks. “It feels like you know me better than I know myself.”

“Ah,” Sehun says, a hand on the back of his neck. “Coincidence, I guess.”

 

* * *

 

Junmyeon doesn’t exactly call it a date, but Sehun knows a date when he sees one.

He orders them chicken and beer, he hooks his laptop up to the television in his living room, puts on the new drama Sehun’s obsessed with. They eat as they watch, and when the food and beer is all gone, Sehun slumps down in his seat and cuddles into the cradle of Junmyeon’s body.

He feels a kiss laid to his hair, and he smiles.

Later, much later, he slips two fingers into Junmyeon’s body, petting in until Junmyeon moans so loud and hard that he starts to cry.

When they’re finished, sated and clean, Junmyeon turns to face him, a serious look on his face.

“We’re together, right?” Junmyeon asks. “Like, exclusive?”

“Yeah,” Sehun says. “If that’s what you want.”

Junmyeon settles back in bed.

“It is.”

“Then we’re exclusive.”

 

* * *

 

Sehun hears a creak, and he stirs. He sits up in Junmyeon’s bed, alone. He reaches next to him, feels the space where Junmyeon once laid. It’s still warm.

He gets up, slips into his underwear, and goes into the kitchen.

He finds Junmyeon with the book, flipping carefully through the delicate pages.

“What is it?” Sehun asks.

Junmyeon whips around.

“What?”

Sehun gestures to it.

“What is it?”

“How should I know?” Junmyeon asks.

“I dunno,” Sehun shrugs. “It’s in your house.”

“Well I’ve never seen it before,” Junmyeon says. “It’s weird.”

“Yeah. I found it the first time,” Sehun says. “That first night.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Huh,” Junmyeon says. “It kinda looks like us, doesn’t it?”

“Kinda,” Sehun says.

“Weird,” Junmyeon says.

“Come on,” Sehun says, taking Junmyeon by the hand. “We’ll investigate in the morning.”

 

85

 

It was blistering cold, even for February. Sehun wanted desperately to go back, but he had to find him. Something in his gut was telling him to go. And when he saw him, looking so small, ass on the curb, a cigarette in his hand, Sehun realized how much he loved him. He always knew, but sometimes, from life to life, he forgot.

“Didn’t think I’d find you here,” Sehun said, sitting next to Junmyeon on the street corner.

Junmyeon turned, a smile brewing on his face.

“I didn’t think I’d be here,” Junmyeon said, and he took a drag of his cigarette, blowing the a cloud into the air.  

Sehun looked around. The streets were empty. Everyone home, celebrating with family. He should have been there too, but something like fate dragged him from his bed to go find Junmyeon. And there he was. Breathing out cold air and hot smoke.

“You’re not celebrating?” Sehun asked.

Junmyeon cocked an eyebrow, looked at Sehun curiously.

He let his cigarette fall to the pavement, and he stepped on it, crushed it under the toe of his shoe. Then, he turned to Sehun, grabbing his face with two hands, pulling him into a kiss that felt like stars, like magic and stories.

“I am now,” Junmyeon said.

 

96

 

Junmyeon flops onto the couch.

“I did some research,” Junmyeon says.

“Of course you did,” Sehun says, laying his arm around Junmyeon along the back of the couch.

“Don’t say it like that,” Junmyeon says.

“Like what?” Sehun says, and he kisses Junmyeon on the cheek just to see him blush.

“Like it’s a bad thing,” Junmyeon says.

“I know it isn’t,” Sehun says. “Go ahead. Tell me about your research.”

“I think it’s...I think it’s a myth,” Junmyeon says. “Two lovers, destined to spend eternity together. In every world. In every time.”

“Oh,” Sehun says. “Interesting.”

He takes his backpack, unzips it, and grabs a thick book out.

“It goes back to, like, 8000 BCE,” Junmyeon says, and he flips through the pages until he lands on a scan of a cave painting, the same figures as in the book. The ocean beneath one. The moon above the other.

“Whoa,” Sehun says. “That’s crazy.”

“It just keeps popping up,” Junmyeon says, flipping forward another couple pages. “Iran. Norway. Nigeria. Turkey. Everywhere. Every culture has it. Like, it’s one myth that’s somehow universal.”

“Hm,” Sehun says, tightening his arms around Junmyeon’s body. “I think that’s us.”

“Shut up,” Junmyeon says. “I just thought it was interesting.”

“No, I’m serious. It’s definitely us,” Sehun says.

Junmyeon throws his book to the table before tackling Sehun flat on the couch.

“Be serious. I’m gonna kill you,” Junmyeon threatens.

“That’s not what a _soulmate_ would do,” Sehun says, and he pays dearly for it.

 

* * *

 

“You know I love you, right?”

Junmyeon turns. God, he’s beautiful.  

“Yeah,” he says. “I know.”

  

* * *

  

When they move in together just a couple months after they meet, all of their friends call them crazy. Their parents call them crazy.  

“We are crazy,” Junmyeon says, lifting another of Sehun’s piece of luggage onto the bed.

“It makes sense,” Sehun says. “We were destined to fall in love.”

Junmyeon huffs a disbelieving breath, and Sehun rounds on him to kiss him quiet.

“We _were_ ,” Sehun says. “You saw.”

“I dunno. Even if it’s true, it just sounds dorky,” Junmyeon says. “When you say it out loud.”

Sehun rolls his eyes as he crosses the room, grabbing another of the boxes from the doorway.

“It’s romantic,” Sehun says. “Not dorky.”

Junmyeon grabs the box, pressed between their bodies, and levers himself up to kiss Sehun sweetly.

“It can be both,” Junmyeon says.

 

59

 

He met Junmyeon in class. Junmyeon wore glasses, hair neat and clothes neater. Sehun didn’t know much, but he knew you couldn’t judge a book by its cover, especially not when the book nods off in class and only wakes just in time to beg Sehun for his notes.

“I feel like I know you,” Junmyeon said, pointing at Sehun. “That’s never a good sign.”

“It could be,” Sehun said with a smile, and funnily enough, Junmyeon smiles back.

They met when and where they could, but the kisses and touches they shared were quiet and rushed. Patterns in the night sky. Bittersweet like dark chocolate, rich and delicious all the same.

“I can’t wait,” Junmyeon would say. “Until we can be together forever. Until we can be who we are and no one will care.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Sehun would say, clutching Junmyeon to his chest. “None of it matters. The only thing that really matters is that we’re together.”

 

96

 

Junmyeon wakes Sehun in the middle of the night.

“What’s up, babe?” Sehun asks sleepily.

“I don’t ever wanna let you go,” Junmyeon says.

“Ah,” Sehun says, “come here.”

Junmyeon goes into Sehun’s embrace easily, welcomed home.

“You worry too much. Isn’t the whole point that we’ll always find each other? You won’t ever have to let me go,” Sehun says.

“You know what I mean,” Junmyeon says. “I like it here.”

“Me too,” Sehun says. “But that’s okay. We’ll like it whenever we are next time too.”

“How do you know?” Junmyeon asks.

“Well,” Sehun says, and he pulls Junmyeon, his back to Sehun’s front, whispering in his ear, “as long as I find you, I know I’ll like it.”

He watches the smile cut its way onto Junmyeon’s face, but that doesn’t protect him from the slap to the thigh.

“Don’t be corny.”

“It’s not _corny_ ,” Sehun says. “We’re _supposed_ to be like this, we’re _myth_. We’re _legend_.”

Junmyeon turns, sharp, and he kisses Sehun fiercely.

“We’re real,” Junmyeon says. “Isn’t that better than myth and legend?”

When Junmyeon kisses Sehun again, impossibly hard and impossibly soft at the same time, Sehun can’t help but agree.

 

1

 

When life burst forth from constellations, from stars, glittering and fiery and shaking, pulsing, there were but two: light and dark. And after light and dark, there was earth. Earth, water. And then, moon.

When the moon calls, the ocean comes. When the moon stares down, the blue, waving water is there. When the ocean stares up, the white, billowing light is there. They are eternal. They are forever. And that will always be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> one day i'll learn how to write something under four thousand words. hopefully i'll learn something that requires less world-building
> 
> anyway, i just decided i wanted to write something short and sweet for seho for no other reason than....im wanted to. this should probably have been more fleshed out but im a big dummy, what can u do. 
> 
> (for those who might be interested, each number corresponds to a meeting, different universes that they live and die in: 5 refers to their fifth meeting, early in the goguryeo kingdom, 26 was somewhere within the joseon dynastic rule, 59 was in the 1980s, and 85 was seollal, 2000.) 
> 
> i hope u enjoyed reading! if u did, let me know! i always appreciate it ♡ have a wonderful day/night! ♡


End file.
